Warm me
by Marigabi
Summary: —Tengo frío, caliéntame—demanda ella sin dejar de sonreír. Natsu traga seco, sonrojando ante su declaración y busca algún modo de zafarse de la situación en la que se encuentra. Si algo ha aprendido el drangon slayer durante los últimos años es que no hay nada más peligroso que la maga cuando se emborracha y se pone caprichosa.


**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, como todos saben es propiedad de Trollshima (Troll por excelencia, con el extraño gusto de casi matar a un personaje en cada saga)**

**Sin mas que decir, a leer:**

* * *

**Warm me**

**(Caliéntame)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por algún extraño motivo Natsu siempre había tenido una temperatura corporal mayor que la de los demás, probablemente sea porque es el dragon slayer de fuego, cosa que era muy útil ya que nunca pasaba frío en ninguna época del año, sin embargo nunca espero meterse en este tipo de situaciones solo por ello.

...

Natsu no sabía cómo había terminado ayudando a llevar a una muy ebria Lucy de regreso a su casa por las calles de Magnolia, ¡Ah, cierto! Se lo había pedido Mirajane o fue Erza, quizás Elfman, no estaba del todo seguro.

Lo único que recordaba era que Fairy Tail estaba celebrando alguna clase de fiesta, donde hay una fiesta hay diversión, donde hay diversión hay licor, así de simple. Como se pueden haber dado cuenta, él tampoco se encontraba en el mejor estado.

No entendía del todo el porqué la maga lo había empujado dentro mientras él abría la puerta cuando la ayudaba a regresar a medianoche a su habitación, pero ahí estaba, en el piso de su cuarto con Lucy ebria y sentada sobre él.

Y ahí estaba Lucy, las tiras de su blusa habían empezado a bajar por sus hombros y en minifalda mostrando más piel de la debida no ayudaba mucho. Entonces como si la estuviera llamando, ella levanta la vista y le sonríe con las mejillas sonrojadas por el licor.

—Tengo frío, caliéntame—demanda ella sin dejar de sonreír.

Natsu traga seco, sonrojando ante su declaración y busca algún modo de zafarse de la situación en la que se encuentra. Si algo ha aprendido el drangon slayer durante los últimos años es que no hay nada más peligroso que la maga cuando se emborracha y se pone caprichosa, probablemente sea culpa de Cana o de Mirajane (aprovechándose que Erza no estaba cerca) que Lucy este así, son las únicas personas lo suficientemente maliciosas que la dejarían beber hasta llegar a tal extremo.

—N-no soy tu f-frazada personal—le reclama y se avergüenza de su propio tartamudeo.

—Pero es que tú estas _taaan_ caliente y yo tengo _taaanto_ frío, por favor —le ruega ella en voz lastimera

Natsu sabe que ya no podrá negarse, no cuando ella le mira con esos ojos chocolates vidriosos y con rostro de cachorrito, suspira y Lucy toma esto como su señal de victoria.

Así que la maga aprovecha y se pega más al él, cuando su piel se encuentra y roza la piel ardiente de Natsu suelta un suspiro de alivio, por fin encontraba algo con que calentarse. Dragneel se estremece cuando siente como las pequeñas manos de la maga comienzan a recorrer su espalda, formando figuras imaginarias, sus manos están frías por lo que cada vez que pasa sus dedos sobre su piel no puede evitar agitarse, con cada roce puede sentir como su tacto deja un pequeño rastro sobre su piel, de un momento a otro comienza a disfrutar de las caricias y antes de que se dé cuenta termina soltando un leve gemido; Natsu abre los ojos con sorpresa, sonrojado y algo avergonzado.

Lucy se cansa de jugar con su espalda y se abraza a su cuello, acunando su rostro en el hueco que hay entre su cuello y su hombro, con una sonrisa traviesa posa sus labios dulces y finos sobre su piel y empiezan a recorrer lenta y tortuosamente la piel de sus hombros, poco a poco subiendo por su cuello hasta llegar a su oído donde decide morder suavemente su lóbulo, dejando al pobre Natsu hecho un completo manojo de nervios.

Cuando Lucy se separa de él, Natsu cree que ya se ha cansado y le dejara ir, todas sensaciones han empezado a causar estragos en su cuerpo, su _"amigo"_ estaba demasiado alegre y despierto ahora ¿Y cómo diantres no iba a pasar eso? Diablos, el era un hombre, no era de piedra y tener a la maga, con la blusa bajado por sus hombros que sin saberlo dejando al descubierto parte su espalda y gran parte de su pecho, el trozo de piel que Lucy se empeñaba en llamar minifalda había subido más de lo que debía mostrando sus torneadas piernas, la posición en la estaban, ella sentada sobre él, tampoco ayudaba mucho y ni hablar de las sugerentes caricias que le había propiciado.

Entonces se fija en sus labios rosados, carnosos y provocativos, su corazón da un brinco, siente la intensa necesidad de besarla, y así lo hace; porque si algo deben saber es que Lucy no le es indiferente y que Natsu no es un niño inocente, para nada inocente.

Atrae rápidamente a Lucy hacia él y une sus labios con ímpetu, la besa con necesidad, porque ustedes no saben lo mucho que necesita tenerla cerca de él en estos momentos, atraparla en entre sus brazos y no dejarla ir, así que le besa con pasión, mordiendo, lamiendo y saboreándole, disfrutando de cada gemido que puede arrancan de los provocativos labios de Lucy y acariciando con sus torpes manos cada centímetro de piel que encuentra al descubierto; cuando se separan jadeantes no puede evitar pensar lo mucho que le gusta Lucy.

Y mientras se encuentra pensando en todo lo anterior, Lucy se recuesta sobre su pecho, el olor a vainilla y fresas de sus cabellos invade sus fosas nasales y el dragon slayer puede sentir el cuerpo de la maga sobre él que lo abraza, la suave respiración de ella sobre su pecho, también puede escuchar el ligero _"Natsu"_ que sale de sus labios.

Al final Lucy se ha quedado dormida sobre él, dejando al pobre Natsu sonrojado y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, excitado, que lo único que puede hacer es abrazarla y sonreír cuando la escucha murmurar su nombre entre sueños.

Porque si ella tenía frío y Natsu era el único que podía calentarla, por lo tanto era su deber hacerlo ¿no?

**…**

A la mañana siguiente, Lucy por poco dio un grito completamente avergonzada, al encontrarse con la ropa completamente desarreglada y cómodamente acostada sobre el pecho de de Natsu, quien no parecía tener intenciones de soltarla.

Y realmente gritó, cuando logró recordar todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

* * *

**Saben por fin llegue a los 30 fanfics, este es el 31, estoy tan feliz *lagrimas***

**Esto lo escribí originalmente para Magi, y me di cuanta que podría traerlo para acá, me robe un par de párrafos pero estoy segura que me perdonare algún día xD, pero no se porque cuando los reacomode y le agregue otras cosas me gusto mas como quedo esta vez, cosas de la vida.**

**Menos chachara y mas acción, lol.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**...**

**Si a alguien quieres hacer feliz (a mi por ejemplo) un comentario dejaras aquí~**


End file.
